A Rogue's Wish
by AznDangster
Summary: *Sequel to 'A Rogue's Curse'* With Jean powerless, Emma Frost is called back to handle the new threat, MJ, and Emma is not ready to let go of Scott. Rogue is alive, but what happens when a promise Rogue made for new life comes back to haunt her? R
1. Coming Back

So, I guess everyone really liked "A Rogue's Curse" and many keep asking me if there was going to be a sequel. After much thought (and a couple of sleepless nights (eh, not really...)) I'd like to present you to, "A Rogue's Wish", the sequel. the sequel is still a bit in transit, but as of right now, it's official. Plus, this isn't going to be the only sequel. I decided to make this a trilogy only because Scouge has always been my favorite couple, and I can't seem to finish writing about them (made evident by some of my recent stories.) So, the third installment is still in the "production phase" but I'd like to introduce you to the first chapter of "A Rogue's Wish."

I own nothing from X-men and all it's entities. I don't own the characters or the production. I am only a HUGE fan! This is a sequel to "A Rogue's Curse" [if you haven't read it, check it out! Lol]

Happily ever after for Scott and Rogue must wait, considering the manic-mutant MJ was still on the loose and Jean has no clue the extent to which she 'turned' the young mutant . With Rogue being able to control her powers, is it any wonder that all she wants is alone time with the man she loves? But, when a mutant named Emma Frost comes back into the picture, it complicates matters for the new couple. Emma can't get over Scott, and she has no problem trying to shove Rogue out of the picture. So, what happens when Rogue's location, and powers, are revealed to a government that has absolutely no interest in 'helping' her but only in using her?

**A Rogue's Wish**

She swirled the gold band around her finger, still not being able to accept that she was going to get married to Scott Summers.

Leader of the X-men.

Love of her life.

Her everything.

She glanced up when she heard shouting, smiling as Warren and Kurt came rushing over to her. She stood, laughing when Kurt didn't gauge his distance well and came barreling into her, wrapping his arms around her in a large hug as they both toppled to the ground.

"Kurt, Scott said _gently_ welcome her back." Warren's voice came out exasperated, but held no real conviction as he smiled down at them.

"Scott has veen keeping her hidden for two veeks! Kill me for veing just a little excited to see her!" Kurt shouted jovially as he wrapped a hand around hers, pulling her up as he struggled to his feet.

"You're right. Two weeks is too long." Warren said thoughtfully, letting out a shout as he closed the the rest of the distance in a run.

They both laughed harder when Warren tackled both of them, slamming all three of them back into the ground in a fit of shouts and screams.

A couple of curses, and hugs, later, they found themselves sitting in front of the lake, Kurt still trying unsuccessfully to skip a rock across the surface.

"So, what happened?" Warren finally asked, not being able to take his eyes off of the young girl. She smirked, turning her green gaze on him as she shrugged.

"Truthfully? It still beats me."

"Vhat do you mean?"

She turned to look up at Kurt as he threw another rock. "I don't know exactly what happened to me either. It's still a bit of a blurry mess. All I remember is letting go of Jean and than this blinding green light. After a while, I woke up on the side of this very pond."

"You don't remember anything?" Warren asked and Rogue shook her head in response. "It took me a moment to understand that I was alive. I mean, think about it. I should be dead."

Warren reached out to wrap a hand into hers. "We don't want to think about it." He said softly, blue eyes never leaving her face as his became glassy with tears. She grinned, punching him lightly on the shoulder with her free hands. "I'm here, aren't I, Warren? Stop thinking I am going to disappear underneath your nose." She reached out and ruffled his hair slightly, pulling her hand out of his as she stood up.

"So, how long has it been?"

"Two veeks." Kurt said, giving up as he turned to look at her, dropping the rest of the stones onto the ground. She rolled her eyes. "No, how long did you guys think I was…dead for?"

"Oh, avout 2 months."

Rogue nodded, looking around her as she placed her hands on her hips. "Scott filled me in on some of it. Although, i really can't believe some of it myself."

She turned to look at the too, eyes narrowed in thought.

"Did Logan and Jean really get married?"

Both men nodded.

"Bobby and Kitty broke up?"

Both men nodded.

"Oro and Hank?"

"Rumored." Warren answered quickly before Kurt could neither shake or nod his head.

"Jean is…alright though, right?" Rogue asked both of them and felt the moment of hesitation. "What?" she asked.

Warren let out a sigh.

"Jean is kinda…normal right now."

"Well, that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"No, like, Jean is _normal._ Jean doesn't have her powers anymore."

X

That, she mused, was life.

Kurt and Warren left, leaving her alone with her thoughts outsde. Logan had called another danger room session, and because no one thought she was ready for one of those yet, Kurt and Warren threatened to come and get her later if she hadn't come back inside by then.

She didn't know if she could live with the guilt for long, though.

She had lied to them.

She remembered exactly what happened after she died.

Because, she really had died.

She remembered Sage, the green angel that seemed to smile softly all the time. She remembered the pain of dying, and the joy of being reborn. She remembered the promise she made in exchange for her new life.

And , she wondered now if she could keep the promise.

The cold autumn air blew softly, shifting her white strands in front of her eyes as she remained standing in front of the pond.

"You're going to catch your death of cold out here." she heard a deep voice whisper behind her. She smiled.

"It's the first time I've been outside in 2 weeks. I am milking this for all it's worth."

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist through her arms, and she leaned back as she rested her entire body along his. She placed her hands on top of his, feeling his gold band underneath her hands as his lips pressed gently against the side of her neck.

She let out a tiny laugh. "Oh, Warren! You know that spot tickles me!" she joked. She laughed harder when she felt Scott bite the tip of her ear softly. "Warren, huh?" Scott asked, swaying them both as she closed her eyes, lulled to relaxation.

"You didn't tell me about Jean."

She heard him let out a sigh.

"I didn't tell you about Jean because I knew you'd do exactly what you're doing right now."

"And what is that?"

"You'd worry. Considering everything you've been through, I didn't want you to worry about something as juvenile as this."

She tsked tsked him.

"Jean losing her powers isn't juvenile, Scott. Jean losing her powers is kinda a big deal."

He remained silent, sliding his fingers through hers. "Rogue, please…"

"Fine, but this conversation isn't over."

"I don't doubt it." Scott retorted, laughing as he spun her around to face him. "I don't doubt it." he repeated, bending to touch his lips softly to hers.

X

She'd never get used to it.

Used to touching. But, she saw it as more of a blessing than a curse. She'd never wanted to take anything for granted again.

Although…

She stood in front of the mirror, staring at her green eyes. "I couldn't even keep my regular eyes?" she asked aloud. She wouldn't get used to the subtle changes either. The whiter strands, redder hair, greener eyes…

Heightened power.

She shrugged, backing away from the mirror as she tied her hair back.

There was a lot to get used to.

Two months she'd been dead, and everything had seemed to change in those two months. Sure, she figured that Logan and Jean would get together, but marriage definitely wasn't what she had in mind.

And Bobby and Kitty? She wondered if Bobby had found out that Kitty was holding some feelings for Warren. Maybe that was the reason behind the break-up.

She didn't even want to consider Ororo and Hank. She wouldn't, couldn't, wrap her mind around them.

She let out a sigh as she opened the door of her room, making her way down to dinner. It was odd, she'd never thought she'd be nervous to eat dinner with everyone again. In the two weeks since she'd been found, she'd only had contact with Hank, Charles and Scott. Hank because he was her doctor, Scott because he was the one who had found her, and Charles because…well, you couldn't keep anything from him, no matter how hard you try.

She didn't know the reception she was going to have. Especially since her dying hadn't been part of the original plan. Would they all be angry with her for deviating from the original plan, or would they be angry with her for not saying anything? God, she didn't even know if they wanted her back. Sure, Kurt and Warren were a given, but what about all the other kids in the mansion?

How do you explain coming back to life from the dead?She squared her shoulder, letting out a breath as she prepared herself.

After a moment of standing in front of the door like an idiot, alone, she chided herself and without giving her enough time to back out, she pushed open the door.

She'd been wrong.

She knew that the moment Kitty ran and tackled her, the small body doing nothing more than make Rogue move back a couple of steps.

Rogue smiled softly as she began to cry, the entire room looking at her with such loving expressions in their eyes. She closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around the small body as the first tear rolled down her right cheek. She'd missed this, but she wondered how they would feel if they knew.

If only they knew what she gave up to be with all of them.

Maybe then, they would hate her.

* * *

And, here it is! :D I wanna say i am going to be updating this story a lot, but many of you who have been following me on my other stories know my dilemna. I can't wait to write this story though, and i hope you guys are as excited as me. XD

R&R


	2. Getting Back Into The Grove

_It was such an odd feeling, floating in the middle of nothing. She never figured death to be an endless void of black, forever drifting in a sea of darkness to a steady beat of your dead heart. She figured once you died, you either saw a white light or gates of fire._

_She never expected nothing._

_It was the loneliest feeling and she'd never been so terrified in her life._

_She groped the air in front of her, trying to feel anything, hoping that someone else was in this black pit with her._

_She felt the breath catch in her throat and in agony let out a scream, wishing someone could hear her—_

"Rogue?"

She blinked, eyes opening to find Jean staring at her, the small, slim hand waving in front of her eyes as Jean tried to catch her attention.

Rogue swallowed, blinking rapidly as she let out a small laugh.

"Sorry, I guess I was dozing off." Rogue mumbled, sliding over to make room on the small bench as Jean turned to take a seat. Jean let out a small laugh, turning her face to the warming sun as she closed her eyes. Rogue waited, staring at the older mutant with eyes still troubled.

"I love Spring, don't you?" Jean finally asked after a moment of silence. Rogue turned to stare out at the green scenery in front of her, just now noticing the growing life around her.

"I guess so." Rogue answered with a shrug, turning back to Jean. "I prefer Autumn." She said with a smile, remembering her conversation with Scott so long ago.

"Yes, well, Autumn is beautiful. But Spring? Spring has that feeling of new life in it. A feel of rebirth and a feeling of such warmth." Jean replied, a small wistful note in her voice. The redhead opened her brown eyes and turned to stare at the younger mutant.

"How are you doing, Rogue?" Jean asked, smiling softly.

Rogue shrugged once more and replied, "Better. Still getting used to everything I guess."

Jean nodded, understanding the feeling of having to get used to everything once more.

"Can I ask you a question, Jean?" Rogue asked and waited for the redhead to nod before continuing.

"Do you…do you resent me for taking away your power?"

"Resent you?"

Rogue nodded, turning away to stare back out at the passing Spring day. It was a long moment before Jean spoke, her voice thoughtful.

"At first, I didn't know what to do. I had always had telekinesis and to stop having it so suddenly put me at a lost. But, as far as resenting you? I don't think I could. After all, if you hadn't, I'd be dead right now instead of married and living at the mansion."

Rogue smiled briefly, turning to look at her former teacher.

"How is Logan?"

Jean slanted Rogue a look and with a chuckle Rogue answered her own question.

"I see."

"If he talks about having a baby one more time…"

"Ah, let him hope, Jean."

Jean let out a sigh, placing her small hand on her stomach. "It's not that I don't want a baby, it's just that I want a few years to have Logan all to myself."

Rogue nodded as she began to pull her hair up into a ponytail. Jean raised an eyebrow, wondering what the occasion was this time. Rogue turned to look at Jean with a smile on her face.

"Happy about something?" Jean asked.

"Yeah. They're letting me back in the danger room."

X

It felt like it had been years since she was allowed to train. Being cooped up in the infirmary for two weeks with no human contact and she had felt her muscles grow weak with every passing day. Sure, she understood the need for rest, but there was such a thing as over-protecting her.

Just as they were doing now.

She tightened the leather gloves, zipping up the last small millimeter for the 40th time while she waited for Scott to give her his command over the mic. So far, she was the only one not doing anything. She let out a sigh when Logan barked another order over the mic, a command for Bobby to pay more attention or he'd end up robot meat on the side of the road.

Rogue let out a breath, ruffling the white side bands Jean had convinced her into cutting. She didn't understand why, she liked the way her hair was before.

She had the most innate urge to yell through the mic at her fellow mutants, but knew the dangers of distracting them during training…

"Scott…" Rogue muttered softly under her breath. She knew he had heard her because she heard him let out a large sigh on his side.

"Don't." He said simply and she rolled her eyes at the soft command.

Like she didn't know how to handle herself.

"Let her in man." Warren's voice crackled over the frequency, joined by Kurt's a minute later, "Yah, if she sits dere any longer, she'll turn into a stone."

"You're English is getting better, Kurt." Rogue said conversationally, raising her glove to eye level once more, checking to see If it was tight.

"Why dank you!" Kurt said jovially before she heard an explosion on his side of the mic.

"Kurt!" Scott reprimanded and she heard Kurt say with barely repressed laughter, "oops." She was sure if she could see the blue cretin, he'd be blushing.

"Why not one-eyed? We can't let her go and get all rusty now, can we?" Logan asked and she heard the small smile in his voice.

"I don't see why not. She's not going to learn just standing there watching you guys." Jean's voice came through to all of them from her post at the command center.

Rogue smirked when she heard Scott let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine, but, only for an hour or so." Scott said and she was sure if she could see him, he'd be rolling his baby blue eyes. Rogue sent a wave towards the command post in the upper floor before jumping in.

X

It was more than an hour later when the simulation ended. Rogue wiped the sweat off of her forehead before throwing an arm casually over Piotr's large shoulders.

"And that, my friend, is why we make a kick ass team." She told him, waving the finger of her other hand between the two of them.

"I dink you guys vere cheating." Kurt replied miserably, lifting his singed tail to eye level. He crooned over the burnt body part while Warren let out a laugh.

"Me and Kitty almost had you guys." Warren defended his partner half-heartedly, still trying to defend his wounded male pride.

"Next time I call Rogue. What kind of partner can't aim?" Kitty asked, abandoning his side quickly. He sent her a withering look which she ignored, turning towards Kurt when he let out small groan.

"It'll heal, blue man. You're pride on the other hand…"

Rogue let out a laugh when Kurt sent Kitty the same withering look. "Girl power!" Rogue shouted, throwing an arm in the air.

Her smile faltered when she saw the Professor in the open doorway of the danger room.

Professor X never came down to the danger room unless there was something big going down, and whatever was going down usually wasn't good.

The group sensed the same misgivings for, moments later, the laughter and smiled stopped.

Charles looked at all of them with a grim expression, his gaze resting longer on Rogue than the others.

"We have a problem."

X

"Escaped?" Rogue asked, surprised.

Charles nodded, looking around his small office at the group of X-men gathered there.

"But…how? He was at a high security mental intuition." Kitty said from her perch on the couch. Charles seemed to shrug.

"The hospital doesn't know either. Eric was there one day and gone the next morning."

"Well, do they know how, Charles?" Ororo asked from her stance near the open window.

"I am not sure and they didn't specify. All they said was that the security cameras and gates were all shut off, but they have no video of the culprit."

"Sounds like a mutant to me." Logan interjected.

"A mutant that can shut off electrical devices? Sure, I'll go with it. But, what does he gain from letting Magneto out?" Bobby asked, turning to look at the Professor.

"Other than the help of a mutant with infinite control over metal and whose mental stability is pretty much zilch, what else could you want?" Warren said, sliding Iceman a look.

"Can you pick up anything on Cerebro?" Rogue asked, ignoring the two men behind her.

Charles shook his head.

"Whoa, even blocks Cerebro? That's one strong mutant." Warren muttered.

"So, what now?" Kitty asked as everyone turned to stare at the Professor. This time, the Professor looked directly at Rogue.

She felt something drop in the pit of her stomach and only let out a sigh when Charles remained quiet, a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Can I even use Cerebro?" Rogue asked, answering the Professor's question out loud.

"What?" the room shouted, the loudest voice being Scott's.

"Charles, you're asking her to use Cerebro?" Scott asked.

"Listen four-wheels, we _just_ got her back!" Logan said.

"It's too dangerous!" Warren and Kurt shouted.

More objections flew across the room and Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Enough." Charles said softly, but the command made itself around the room as if it was a shout. Charles never took his eyes off of her, the brown eyes unwavering as he waited for her answer.

"If you, the strongest telepath I know, can't even pinpoint the mutant on Cerebro, how can I?" she asked. Charles nodded, already thinking of that.

"I am not asking you to pinpoint the mutant that took Eric. I would like you to find Eric."

"Magneto? How can I find him-,"

"That night you hit him, Rogue, you left a piece of your mind in there. I am hoping your mind can find a piece of your mind better than my mind can."

Rogue remained silent, the request finally sinking in.

"Charles, what you're asking from her is a lot." Jean said softly, remembering her own experience with Cerebro.

Charles nodded. "It is completely up to Rogue, but I think she would be able to do it."

"How much control over my powers are we talking about here?" Rogue asked, body suddenly growing cold.

"Much less than I have seen you use, Rogue. But, as I have said before, it is your choice."

She nodded, smiling when she felt Scott's hand cover hers.

"I-,"

"Well, isn't this a cozy scene?" A figure asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to stare at the figure swathed in white, the blonde hair and blue eyes a striking contrast against the tan skin.

Emma Frost smiled, showing straight white teeth surrounded by hot red lips.

"Telepath in the house."

* * *

Hellooooo fellow Rogue lovers! So, i realized it's been almost 6 months since i updated and i am truly, truly sorry. i never wait this long but because of school and everything it's been seriously hectic. Plus, i figured out that i can only focus on one story at a time so i finished my Rogue/Warren fanfic "On Angel's Wings" (which you guys should definitely check out!) first! Thanks to everyone still with me. Much love and here's to hoping the next update is soon!

R&R


	3. A Walk in Winter

"I don't like her."

"Kitty." Rogue chastised, letting out a sigh when the younger girl continued to mope.

"What? We don't even know her and she walks in like she owns the place." Kitty mumbled, looking to Bobby for support.

It was, and he supposed, always will be a habit of the two regardless of the fact that they weren't together anymore. Being each other's firsts created a bond, and Bobby didn't regret it. He just never assumed she would've dumped him for another guy.

Especially someone like Warren.

He raised his hands in a mock surrender, saying with a smile, "I am not getting in the middle of this." He was smart enough to know that putting yourself in the middle of a girl-fight was an assured self-mutilation.

"I mean, who is she anyway?" Kitty asked, turning to anyone for an answer.

"She's a strong telepath and since we're down one, the Professor called her in." Warren muttered, flipping a page in one of the books the Professor had strewn in his room.

"You could act more interested." Kitty mumbled, earning her a shrewd look from the blonde-haired angel.

"Vhat do ve need a telepath for? Ve got Rogue." Kurt interjected, sliding a look towards Emma.

"Contrary to popular belief, Kurt, I am not a telepath." Rogue murmured, not taking her green eyes off of the newcomer.

Was it just her, or did it seem like Emma knew Scott…intimately?

The blonde leaned against Rogue's fiancé like she owned him, pressing her large swell of breasts against his arm as she listened to what the Professor was saying.

Rogue barely restrained the growl in her throat but she did allow her eyes to widen in surprise, ignoring the low whistle that came out of Warren's mouth.

"Thought he was over her." He muttered, returning to the book with a shake of his head and a small smile on his lips.

Kurt looked between the two, confused for a moment until it all dawned on him. He copied Warren, an annoying habit he had picked up to "blend" better, and let out a low whistle.

"What?" Rogue asked, tearing her eyes away from Scott to look at the group clustered behind her.

They all coughed into their hands, looking away in different directions as Rogue continued to stare, a confused line between her brows.

"What?" she asked again, this time impatience in her voice.

"What, Scott didn't tell you?" Warren asked, looking up from his book with renewed interest in the conversation.

She didn't say anything, allowing the silence to be her answer.

The entire group let out a low whistle simultaneously, each turning to look in a different direction other than her.

"I'm not asking again." She said simply, crossing her arms as she waited for an answer.

"Out of all the people he would tell, you'd think she'd be the first one." Warren said, directing the statement towards Piotr who was sitting on the ground. The big man nodded, replying with a grunt.

"Shoot, I'm not going to be the one to tell her." Kitty said, standing up from the couch as she headed for the door.

"Hey-"

"Me neither." Piotr grumbled, following Kitty's path.

"Piotr-"

"Okay buddy, now is a good time." Warren muttered, dropping his book as he grabbed onto Bobby and Kurt.

"Wait, I wanna hear this-," Bobby began to shout before there was a large _poof_, a small cloud of blue being the only visible sign that there was once a group of mutants in the corner of the room.

Rogue stood alone, dumbfounded with the events that happened in the last 5 minutes.

"What the hell just happened?" she muttered to herself out loud, blinking to make sure she wasn't just seeing things. But, every time she opened her eyes back up, the same scene sat in front of her.

She shook her head, muttering as she turned back towards the other small group made up of the Professor, Jean, Scott, Logan, Ororo and Emma.

Emma let out a hearty laugh, pushing up against Scott once more as she wrapped her arm around his.

When Scott didn't shrug the blonde off, even going as far as to laugh with her, Rogue bristled with unspoken jealousy.

Her green eyes flashed with anger before she closed them, quickly finding the door to Nightcrawler's powers.

She opened her eyes a split second before she felt the tingling sensation cover her body, surprised to find Emma looking at her with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

X

She landed hard on her butt outside of the mansion, in her anger forgetting about perfecting her landing. It only added to her already foul mood.

She scrambled to her feet, trying to find a better way other than what she was thinking to let out steam. She was sure the Professor wouldn't appreciate it if she beat the crap out of their new telepath.

She began to walk, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to beat away the winter cold. She should've brought her damn jacket. But, how she was supposed to know she was going to end up outside?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She muttered, trying to convince herself that she was being childish with every step she took away from the mansion.

But, with every step she felt the grip around her heart lighten a bit.

She spoke out loud to herself, a habit she had picked up when she had been…dead.

It helped pass the time.

"It's not like he kissed her or anything." She mumbled, boots crunching in the new snow that only the beginning of winter could bring.

"Jeez, Scott is allowed to have friends that are girls." But even as she said it, a picture of Emma and Scott together in the library flashed through her mind.

She ducked her head lower against the chilly wind, trying to shake the picture out of her mind as she continued to walk farther and farther away.

Scott was a big boy. Hell, Scott was a big _man._ Out of all the people she could trust in the mansion, Scott was surely at the top of her list. Not only was he her fiancé, he was leader of the X-men. She wasn't the only one that could trust Scott.

But the pain was still there, and it still hurt to think that Scott would allow himself to be touched by another girl like that.

Aw, hell.

She continued on, lost in her own thoughts.

If she hadn't been so distracted, she would've heard them.

That's what she told herself anyway.

It hit her like a car, throwing her off of her feet high before she landed with a crack against the ground.

She blinked, stunned for a moment as she tried to collect her bearings. It was in that moment that it struck again.

She let out a shout when something clamped around her ankle, dragging her across the frozen ground towards the white encrusted trees.

She let out a curse when she stopped abruptly, her hair a tangled mess around her face. She scrambled to sit up, trying to find what was around her ankle. When she saw the metal clamp she let out another curse, already feeling the stinging behind her eyes.

It hit its mark dead on, melting under the pressure before it snapped the metal band off.

She shook the band from her leg, turning to jump to her feet as she ran for the mansion.

How had she gotten so far away from the building? The mansion didn't look like anything more than a brown speck in the darkening grey skies.

"Next time," she began to mutter to herself, "pay attention!"

She tapped into Quicksilver's powers, already feeling the vibration of speed as it coated her body.

A scream stopped her dead in her tracks and had her turning around, the instinct to help a person in danger drilled into her as firmly as her own name.

She let out a curse when something came at her.

She spun to the right, dodging the object before she heard the clang as the metal object hit the ground.

She watched the object, almost a hundred percent sure it was a mangled trashcan, for just a moment before it seemed to vibrate, flying out of the ground as it came towards her once more.

Her hand flew up and she could feel the pulsations leave her hands as her control over metal slapped into the mangled can. It clanged to the ground once more before she let out a relieved sigh.

She heard clapping from behind her.

She spun, flicking her white bangs out of her face as her eyes connected with yellow.

She didn't recognize the mutant, which was odd since she knew almost all the mutants in the area. The mutant was bald, his pale, pasty skin reflecting light off of the fading sun up above.

The mutant continued to clap, smiling to show a row of teeth that matched its eyes.

"I must say, I never believed a mutant such as yourself existed." It said, watching her with curious eyes. She didn't speak, instead focusing all her attention on her surroundings. The man in front of her was the least of her worries.

There was only one person she knew who could ever control metal, except for herself, and if Magneto was out there, she was going to get him.

"They said you were powerful, but I never really thought they meant _powerful_."

"Yeah, well, you should check your resources." She muttered, using Wolverine's heightened senses to try and pinpoint movement.

"You're not going to find him." The mutant in front of her commented lazily, the smile still on his face. He felt the satisfaction course through his body when her green eyes came back to him, all her attention focused on what he was saying.

"I only needed Eric for one thing and he did it. He's now far away from your influence."

"I never took Magneto for a wuss."

The mutant chuckled.

"Baiting him is not going to bring him out. I already told you, he is far away from both you and I."

Rogue snorted.

"I assure you, mutant, he'll never be far away from me and my influence." Rogue threatened.

The mutant threw back his head and laughed.

When the laughs quieted down, he turned his eyes back on her.

"You're right about that, _mutant_, in more ways than one."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked, allowing her eyes to begin to roam once more.

The mutant clucked his tongue, bringing her focus back to him.

"I want to tell you, gosh do I want to tell you, but…it's not my secret to tell. I am just here to get you."

She let out another snort.

"Get me?" she asked, shaking her head with amusement.

"You'll be lucky to lay a hand on me." She said in a low voice, shifting her stance to face him.

The mutant smiled.

"Who said it would be me?"

She felt the pain in the back of her head a second too late, seeing stars before she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Her reflexes kicked in and she rolled a moment before the boot came down, narrowly missing the side of her head.

She looked up, not having time to recognize the face before she was grabbed around the neck of her shirt and lifted to her feet.

She let out a grunt as her feet dangled inches off of the ground. Her hands reached up, grabbing the wrist of the mutant holding her in the air. She had her gloves off and with triumph, began to feel the pull.

She let out a shout when she was thrown onto the ground, hitting it again headfirst with a crack that had her head reeling. She let out a groan of pain as her hand came to grip her head, curling into a ball as the pain intensified.

"Façade, don't kill her. We need her alive." The first mutant ordered, checking his nails as he came strolling over to her. He crouched, turning her body so that she lay flat on the ground, staring up at the sky and at him.

"I guess I should tell you my name since i will be known as the mutant who took you down." He smiled, reaching out his hand in a mock greeting as he said his name. "Caliban, more pleased to meet you than you are to meet me I am sure. Now," he began, rising to his feet once more, "Façade, get her and—"

He stopped when he heard the whistle. Caliban turned, wondering how he could've missed the new mutant before. Even now he could feel the power surround him, the strength of the new mutant smothering the air.

"Well, well, well." He murmured, trying to pinpoint the mutant.

He heard the same whistling once more before something came flying through the air. Caliban moved to side, dodging the pole that came screaming at them from the air.

It struck the ground, separating Caliban from Rogue when he took a step back. The pole vibrated with power, the new mutant's old aura still wrapped around the it.

Caliban looked around, trying to find the owner.

"What the hell-,"

Façade let out a scream next to him, stopping Caliban's sentence midway as he turned to see what was wrong with his comrade.

Façade's body flew back when the card exploded, the large man landing with a loud thump yards away. The body didn't move and with an opened mouth, Caliban turned back to find what had sent his partner flying.

There was a body standing near Rogue, the pole now spinning in the deft hands of the new mutant.

"Now, Remy don't know much about math, but I am sure 2 against one is unfair." The mutant said with a smile, red eyes flashing.

"Allow me to even the score."

* * *

yay! back at it!

I hope everyone knows that I don't actually hate any of my characters. I recently got a review on one of my stories that told me a person was going to stop reading (after the first chapter) because i was hating on one of the characters. in all honesty, i don't hate anyone from the X-men world, i am just trying to make all my stories different. Oh wells, their lost in my opinion, lol

R&R!


	4. A Fight in Winter

There was a lot of noise.

It didn't help the already brewing headache and the noise was grating on her very fragile nerves. Especially since she couldn't see what was happening, instead only being able to blink away the little pockets of snow that came falling from the sky.

She told herself to get up, to do something, but the only thing her body felt capable of doing was laying on the ground and listening to all of the noise.

She closed her eyes when she began to see stars, her head pounding enough to have her wonder if there was a drummer beating against her skull. Something smacked dangerously close to her head, propmting her to let out an exasperated groan.

She opened her eyes once more, ignoring the pain drumming close to her temples as she struggled to sit up, letting out a short huff of air in the process.

She must've hit her head harder than she thought.

In front of her was someone draped in a long, tan coat and if she wasn't mistaken, he was laughing. Since she didn't find the current situation funny at all and she couldn't imagine why anyone would, the man in front of her must be an illusion. Right now, she was being carted away by that stupid mutant Caliban for whatever plan he had for her. She was probably being thrown into the back of some van, where she would be taken to be experimented on.

She preferred what was happening to her now than the scenario she was coming up with in her mind.

"Now, now, now. Remy just said he doesn't think it's fair, no need to get so testy." The man in front of her said with another laugh before she heard an explosion.

She watched as Caliban jumped, avoiding whatever had exploded before he landed gracefully a few feet away.

"This is not your fight, mutant!" Caliban yelled, brushing off the pale skin of his arm before pinning the newcomer with a yellow gaze.

Remy shrugged, letting out another chuckle.

"When it's two against one, especially one as beautiful as this cherie over here, it is Remy's fight."

"You'll regret interfering." Caliban threatened, already making his way towards his friend.

"Keep moving and I won't miss this time." Remy threatened right back, his voice no longer light and amused. Rogue heard an edge in the tone that had her wondering just what kind of mutant had come to her rescue.

And if he was here to actually rescue her.

Caliban let out a humorless laugh before he took a step forward toward Facade.

Rough heard the _tsk tsk_ that came from Remy's mouth before something seemed to ignite in his hand, flying through the air faster than her eyes could possibly follow. It struck Caliban in the chest before a deafening blow echoed through the air.

Rogue closed her eyes from the bright light, lifting a hand to cover her green gaze a moment before she felt something grab her waist.

She let out a squeal as her feet left the ground, closing her eyes as her head began to reel once more. She felt the bile rise at the back of her throat, fighting down the vomit as she tried to regain her bearings from her dangerously swirling surroundings.

"HEY!" She shouted, hoping Remy would hear her.

The large man turned, and if this hadn't been a life and death situation, Rogue would've taken the time to admire that her savior was gorgeous.

"Rogue!" Remy shouted, running towards her. He jerked back when something grabbed the collar of his jacket and Rogue let out a curse when Facade gave Remy a deep punch to the gut.

"Surprise!" a familiar mutant shouted with a jovial smile, his yellowish-green eyes light with pride at having caught the infamous Rogue.

She beat at his tongue wrapped around her wasit, trying to fight past the pain that seemed intent on shoving her into unconsciousness.

"I see your tongue grew back you disgusting, flee-infested slime-ball!" Rogue shouted, hoping her words masked the tremors in her voice.

"No thanks to you! You left us there to die!" Toad shouted around his open mouth, turning to stare accusingly before turning back to continue their trek. She heard grunting and crunching behind her and only hopes that Remy was holding his own.

"Damn, looks like I failed at that, huh?" She asked, trying to irk his anger enough for him to lose control, in turn allowing her to distract him enough to get out of the situation.

"I would've thought you'd been a stronger opponent, Rogue. I see now your new powers have been enormously exaggerated. You're just as weak as our last encounter." Toad told her with a sneer, effectively ignoring her jeer.

"oh yeah?" she asked, remembering their encounter well. Hadn't she sent him flying over a cliff? She smiled as her green eyes began to sift and change, white flowing over the pupils as she called on Storm's powers.

"Yeah!" Toad smirked before looking down at her. She watched as his green eyes widened before he let out a curse, the lighting bolt tearing through the sky before striking the small mutant. Toad vibrated around her before the tongue unwrapped from her waist, dropping her on the frozen ground before the burnt body flew through the air, landing with a crunch a few yards away. She didn't stay to see if he was dead and honestly, she didn't care if he was. That was the second time she fried to amphibian and she hoped it was her last.

Instead, she turned, scrambling to her feet as started to make her way back to Remy.

It didn't matter what his intentions were for saving her. All that mattered is that he had saved her, or tried to.

It meant she owed him one.

And she hated owing people anything.

She saw the hallway, running past the doors until she came to the one she needed. She grabbed Jean's door, throwing it open before she felt the power slide through her body.

She saw Remy locked into battle with the larger mutant Facade and if she wasn't wrong, he was close to losing. Red bloomed from the side of the his mouth and from where she was, she heard the grunt of pain when Facade slammed his large fist into Remy's gut.

"FACADE!" She yelled, throwing out her arm. He turned, his lips set in a wide grin before his eyes landed on her. They widened a moment before his feet left the ground, the large body spiraling upward into the air as Rogue raised her arm.

She let out a grunt when an arm grabbed her own, another arm wrapping around her as Caliban tried to subdue her. Facade's body dropped from the sky, landing on the ground with a thud and a groan from the large mutant.

"That's enough, Rogue." Caliban said through his teeth, struggling to maintain his grip on her.

"You snuck up on me once. You're a fool to think you can do it again." She whispered, closing her eyes as she imagined Iceman's door.

A coat of ice began to grow around her, a trick Bobby had shown her a few days ago, and with a shout, Caliban released her. He dropped to the ground with an open mouth, rubbing his arms to try and warm the frozen limbs up.

Rogue crouched low, her body still coated with ice, and with a smirk and a puff of white air said, "Now, let me tell you something since you'll now be known as the mutant who _almost_ took me down. Come near me again, and I will not spare your life, or the life of your partner. Got it?"

She lifted her arm once more, a surprised Caliban rising with the movement.

"Take your friend and go before I change my mind." She commanded, lifting her other arm as she caught Facade in her telekinesis.

"And tell whoever you're working for that it's going to take a lot more than a couple of measly mutants to bring me in."

She flicked her hands and two bodies plummeted into the skies before she heard a small thump a couple of miles away, thanks to Logan's superb hearing abilities.

She let out a breath, reaching up to rub her eyes as the pain came back full-force.

"Son of a bitch." she murmured before her legs collapsed, her body feeling as heavy as a house but as light as a feather at the same time.

Something grabbed her before she hit the ground and she only had enough energy to hope that it was a friend, not a foe.

Her world became black after that.

X

Kitty Pryde thought that this was close enough to hell.

She forced her eyes not to close as she continued to listen to one of the professors drone on and on about math. She thought that when she had graduated, lectures would be a thing of the past. Unfortunately, The Professor had told all of them, with a knowing look in his eyes, that knowledge should never be forgotten. Which translated meant that attend class regularly so that any surprise "quizzes" to stay on the X-men wouldn't really be a surprise.

She blinked rapidly to keep her eyes open, trying to stay awake least the teacher scolded her in front of the younger mutants.

That was an embarrassment she was going to avoid at all costs.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hands as her eyes began to water.

The blinking wasn't keeping her awake at all.

She turned, changing her attention from the teacher to whatever was outside the window while trying to remain inconspicuous about it. Something white was flying around outside and admitted that it grabbed her attention more than the teacher was.

She saw the flash of white again before she saw Warren Worthington.

Her heart began to beat quicker, as it always did when he was around, and she sat up straighter in her seat to get a better glimpse of the fallen Angel.

She didn't know when it happened, hell she was surprised with it herself, but she didn't hate that it did.

Warren wasn't a bad crush and he wasn't bad looking either.

He was the epitomy of the male form.

She let out a sigh, turning away from the window to draw small hearts in the notebook that was meant for calculus problems, not her mindless doodles.

She turned back to stare out the window a moment before she heard the shout.

She slammed her book shut when Warren disappeared, turning to look at the teacher in front of the classroom. He had stopped lecturing and was now looking out a similar window, trying to see what was wrong.

Kitty didn't even wait a beat.

She phased through her seat, dropping to the first floor through the ceiling. Some of the younger mutants in the game room turned to look at her with glances of surprise, others ignored her for whatever was more riveting near the front of the door.

The door opened, a couple of the younger kids filing through to share and spread the news of whatever was happening. Kitty reached out, grabbing one of the mutants zooming by and stopping him before he made it any further into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, trying to catch the child's eye. He squirmed, desperate to get to his others friends instead of staying here and talking to her. He wanted to be the first one to tell everyone, not stupid Michael who had been there with him.

"Hey! I asked you a question." Kitty scolded, pulling him back every time he made a little headway.

"Fine! Gosh! It's Rogue!"

* * *

:DDDD Thanks for all the reviews guys -heart-


	5. The Infirmary

Remy LeBeau was sure that if he hadn't been holding Rogue in his arms as his protection, he would be dead right now.

He stood still as mutants swarmed around him, one of them even coming from the skies on a bright pair of white wings.

"Angel." A redhead said, a soft command in her voice.

The same mutant with the wings sent him a withering look before he reached out for the spitfire in Remy's arms, taking her away as the other mutants moved closer. Remy watched as the mutant with Rogue seemed to shoot up into the sky, the white wings blurring out the sun before they headed towards the large building.

So much for his only protection.

"Vhat da hell happened?" A blue man asked, his yellow eyes pinning Remy down further in his spot as the Cajun shifted uncomfortably in his boots, his red eyes swinging back to the group around him. The winter air chilled his bones and with a roll of his eyes, Remy remembered his coat was hanging around Rogue right now.

Figured.

Remy reached inside his pocket quickly, drawing out the queen of hearts before he charged the small card. He smirked, admiring his most trusted card with a small kiss. He turned, looking at the small group around him once more before he threw it.

The redhead before him smirked as the card flew towards her.

"Psylocke." the redhead murmured, never taking her brown eyes off of Remy.

Betsy heard it loudly enough, throwing her hands to her head before the card stopped its motion, vibrating in the air.

"Iceman."

Remy watched with amazed eyes as a young man with blue eyes raised his hands, ice flying through the air before hitting the card with a _shing_.

He didn't give himself a moment to waste, already reaching inside his pocket for another card.

"It wouldn't be your smartest idea." The redhead warned, the ghost of a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

The Cajun brought his hands up, palms out, in a motion surrender. "I'm not here to harm you," he began in a heavy accent, "I was just-"

"Just what? Dropping by to kill us?"

"Kitty." A women with white haired chastised the small mutant. "If the man wanted to kill us, he would've started with Rogue."

"Did you even see her Ororo? She was as good as dead!" Kitty shouted, staring at Remy with accusing eyes.

"Don't jump to conclusions without any proof, child." Ororo murmured, settling black eyes onto the small mutant. Kitty blushed, stepping back as Ororo's gaze shifted.

"So, mutant, tell me what happened."

X

Warren Worthington the Third was used to being alone.

A freak for most of his life, Warren never had friends. It was rare, mutations that changed physical appearances and Warren was one of the unfortunate ones who had had it.

_Had_ being the operative word because for about 3 months now, he'd looked normal.

And he had one girl to thank for that.

Warren Worthington the Third never loved easily, something that probably stemmed by the judgement of his father his entire life, but damned if he didn't love the ball of energy with the white streak in her hair.

Even now he stood by her bedside in the infirmary, refusing to leave her side even when Dr. McCoy had told him to. They had found her 3 hours ago and she hadn't moved a muscle since. Scott and Emma were on her other side, Scott holding her hand while Emma held her own head, trying to get through to Rogue telepathically.

So far, there was nothing. No response, no sound coming from her except for the rhythmic beeping coming from the machine by her bedside.

Warren had never seen her look so pale, the white streaks almost matching the color of her skin.

He reached out, grabbing her other hand as he muttered, "You sure know how to grab all the attention." There was no true conviction in his voice, only the slightest hint of overwhelming sadness.

Scott let out a weary sigh, closing his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose from exasperation.

"You could've just danced naked in front of the mansion, Honey. You didn't have to go and get yourself almost killed." Scott said with a tired and humorless laugh.

"Or, you know, just belted out singing." Warren continued the small game, finding comfort in the comedic atmosphere.

"I am glad you two can find this so amusing." Emma groaned, dropping her hands as she gave up.

"What you got?"

Emma sent Warren a very shrewd look.

"I 'got' nothing. She isn't letting me through!" Emma whined, more embarrassed that a small child's telepathy could block her own than in the failure.

"Then i guess all we can do is sit here and hope." Scott murmured from beside her, bringing Rogue's hand to his lips, closing his eyes as he prayed for her eyes to open.

X

She'd definitely had better moments.

Rogue hadn't felt her head hurt this much since before she'd died, and even then they had only hurt because of she'd suppressed Sage's abilities.

This headache was because she'd slammed her head on the ground one too many times.

She reminded herself that if she was ever going to fight again, she was wearing a helmet.

Her body faded in and out of slumber, some moments more lucid than the next, other moments almost like a dream. She remembered a mutant...oh, what had been his name? She was pretty sure he had saved her. Did she even give her his name?

Did the guy even exist?

Wait, what day was it? What time was it?

What happened?

Something invaded her dreams, probing the sides of the unreality before piercing the small bubble.

She let out a groan, trying to open her eyes when the beeping became unbearable.

Wait...

Beeping?

She struggled to lift herself through the fog that seemed to cover her senses, consciously knowing that if she didn't, she'd be under for another infinite amount of time.

Her senses came back to her slowly, traveling through her extremities at a snail's pace while she waited to collect her bearings.

The first thing she noticed was the stinky, stale smell of the infirmary room.

What the hell was she doing in the infirmary room?

She heard the steady, loud beeping of the machine once more, knowing the sound all too well as her own heartbeat.

She had been in the infirmary enough times.

She worked to lift herself up, groaning with the effort when it sent her fragile head pounding. She reached up, trying to hold her head in place since it felt like it was about to roll off. Her hand stopped short, and with an annoyed growl she tugged harder. The clip slipped off her finger, the machine sending out a loud shrill beep in the process.

She let out a louder growl when it felt like someone had cracked her head open with an Axe.

She turned towards the loud machine, feeling the pinch behind her eyes before she let out a small red blast.

"Hmph." she muttered triumphantly as the machine let out a whine, falling to the floor with a crash before silence enveloped the room.

"Much better." She said aloud, settling back down as she closed her eyes, giving her head a small reprieve from the pain.

She let out a curse when the room flooded with lights, shouts and orders flying across the small space as X-Men began to crowd into room.

The noise was too much for her to handle, her head pounding harder with each vibration of sound. She kept her eyes closed tightly, wondering what would happen if she opened them against the bright lights and loud noise.

She'd probably pass out again.

"Rogue!" McCoy shouted in her ear, grabbing her head as he lifted her eyelids with his blue fingers, shining a bright light through each pupil. The assault on her two senses was enough to silence her, causing McCoy to assume the worst.

"She's not responding! Get me the crash cart!" McCoy shouted to no one in particular, instead all of his attention focused on her.

She heard the whine as the machine started, her eyes shooting open when she realized what they were about to do.

"Clear!" McCoy shouted, feet shuffling across the floor as everyone backed away.

"NO! NO! Wait!" she screamed, throwing out her arms before McCoy could slam the paddles on her chest.

"Rogue?" McCoy asked, letting out a sigh when she flopped back onto the bed while letting out her own sigh.

The group finally looked around the room, noticing the tattered heart monitor and the very tired Rogue.

"What...happened?" Bobby asked, turning back to her. She sent him a shrewd look before closing her eyes, visibly swallowing before she answered.

"I like to shoot machines in my spare time. It really keeps the blood going."

McCoy let out a strained laugh. "Nice to see they didn't beat that sense of humor out of you." he muttered, reaching to turn off the crash cart before turning back to her.

'How's the head?"

"Peachy now that everyone is in here and making all this noise." She told his sweetly before groaning, throwing her head in her hands.

"Alright then, everyone out!" Logan's voice boomed over their heads.

She only spared him a growl before throwing the pillow over the back of her head, trying to stifle the noise. It worked partly, voices muffled as people moved out of the room.

She waited a minute before lifting the pillow off, peeking out from under her crouched position at the empty room.

"They're all gone?" she asked aloud, hearing Hank chuckle from the other side of the bed.

"Yes, they're all gone."

She let out a long sigh, falling back among the pillows as Hank grabbed her hand. She felt the warm fingers probe her wrist, feeling for the steadying pulse as she tried to subdue the ache in her temples.

She slid a look towards the crash cart, her mind working.

"You weren't actually going to use that, right?" She asked, smiling when Hank let out a laugh.

"Probably not, Rogue."

She let out a grunt of relief that turned into a laugh when Hank added, "Probably."

* * *

HHHHHHHHHI! So, thanks for all the reviews and loyal readers out there! You guys make me feel all gushy inside...eh

so, as of right now i have 4 stories open (I know, i know...) and to be fair to all readers out there, i have dubbed a "day" that is dedicated to each story. i will only update and write for that story on tht day :D Tuesdays are "A Rogue's Wish" day :DDD I know i know, "But today is Wednesday...dumb Asian smh". Ha, No. I wanted to add this last night but fell asleep before i could...

So, read, review and keep it real (sighs) lol


	6. Giving Thanks

Hank left Rogue alone to rest after asking her a few more questions. Left to her own thoughts, Rogue found out, was very dangerous indeed. Not only did she end up being bored out of her mind, she always found her imagination tended to run wild.

Just as it was doing now.

She wondered what Scott was up to. Out of all the people who had come flooding into the room, Scott had not been one of them. It bothered her more than it should have, and she blamed the new feeling on the fact that there was now a blonde bombshell inhabiting the mansion that was very interested in her fiancé.

Being left to her own devices, Rogue had already come up with multiple situations in her head, all ending the same way: Scott leaving her.

The thought was stupid, of course. Scott loved her and she loved Scott. They were going to get married for heaven's sake! But the knowledge of their upcoming nuptials gave no comfort to her restless mind. She needed to stop thinking about him, least she actually lost her mind.

But why wasn't he there?

She let out a growl of frustration.

She was going insane, and being alone in the one place she avoided at all costs was not helping.

She leaned back against the pillows with a large sigh. Considering she had spent what seemed like half her life in this one room, you'd think she would get used to being stationary. True, she had been alone most of the time, but when was the case, she was usually unconscious. And when she had been awake, Hank was with her.

In the past months that she had been alive before her death, she probably saw Hank more than any other mutant in the mansion. Out of all of them, Rogue was sure that Hank understood her the most.

Well, except for The Professor and Scott.

Scott.

She wanted to bury her face in her pillows and not think about him at all. It was already full circle back to him.

She entertained one of her wishes and turned to bury her face in the soft, white pillows.

"If you plan on killing yourself that way, I suggest locking the door." A familiar voice said from the doorway. She kept her face buried in the pillows as Warren made his way into the room.

She heard glass clink on the table as he set down a steaming cup of what smelled like tea, before pulling out one of the nearby chairs and taking a seat.

She turned her head halfway to stare at him through one eye. He sat with his arms on his knees, both hands wrapped around his own cup of steaming liquid, watching her with his blue eyes that seemed to hold the knowledge of the world. They remained like that in silence a moment before he spoke.

"How ya feelin'?"

"Like I got hit in the head with a bulldozer."

Warren nodded, raising cup to his lips before taking a sip.

"Do you remember what happened?" He asked, watching for her reaction. If he knew Rogue as well as he thought he did, she didn't remember. If she did, she wouldn't be sitting here as calm as she was. She would be out terrorizing whoever put her in the infirmary.

Or, maybe she did remember and was concocting an evil plan to bring them to justice. Rogue was a great fighter, but an even more brillitant and tactful planner.

It was because he knew this that he tried to never get on her bad side.

She slowly shook her head before answering. "Only bits and pieces. Most of it is a blur though."

"If you wanna know more, you should ask the guy who saved you."

she cocked an eyebrow. "Saved me? I needed saving?"

"Apparently, according to him anyway."

"Oh? Who is this?"

X

Remy didn't like other mutants.

Pestering creatures they were, always complaining about how the world did them wrong by giving them the extra x-gene. If Remy had to choose, he would've chosen the same life, minus some minor details. He winced as he thought of his not-so-happy marriage.

Alright, minus some _major_ details.

Mutants were, in his opinion, more confused and complex than humans. He never hung out with his own kind. Hell, he never even told other mutants that he was a mutant. He was good at lying low when he wanted to. Mutants were never good news.

They were all crazy.

And this group of mutants topped the charts.

He stared at them now, bustling about the grand mansion as they went on with their daily lives. From his perch on the stairs, he watched as the red-headed one chastised a younger mutant for something he had done wrong.

Remy let out a small chuckle when the young boy shook his head feverously, agreeing with whatever the older mutant said. Ah, young love. He didn't blame the small child, but he wondered if the red-head was aware of how many young hearts she held in the mansion.

"Something funny?" A voice asked from the top of the stairs.

Remy turned, ready to issue a smart remark but found his words caught in his throat.

It'd been a day since he last saw her, and it was mostly because that blue furball and white haired weather witch wouldn't let her out of the infirmary. Considering the last time he saw her she had been unconscious, Remy figured anyone looked better conscious and not beaten to a pulp. But, Remy found himself immediately enchanted by the green-eyed beauty in front of him.

Remy was the type of man that never had to chase girls, they chased him. He wasn't being egotistic or cocky, it was just something he had noticed since he was 17. Girls fell at his feet, and he had no problem picking them back up. In the eyes of almost every girl he ever met, he saw interest first and then lust second.

With Rogue, all he saw was mere curiosity in the green depths.

His mind told him to speak, to reply to her, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to function.

Rogue raised both brows, confused as to why the man in front of her wasn't speaking, instead only staring at her as if she had grown two heads.

"Hello?" She asked, coming down the stairs as she closed the gap between them. When she came to eye level, which put her 2 steps in front of him, she stopped. When he still had yet to make a sound, she raised her hand and waved it in front of his face.

"Remy."

At the sound of his name, Remy seemed to snap out of his small trance. His red eyes met her and he let out a small chuckle.

"Well hello _mon'ame. _Glad to see you're alive."

She crossed her arms, still giving him an odd look. "Yes. Yes I am. I have you to thank for that, it seems."

Remy shrugged, splaying his hands. "Remy does what he can." He sent her a smile, and for a small fraction of a second, Rogue was caught off guard. She felt a slow blush begin to creep up to her face.

In an attempt to hide the sudden reaction, Rogue nodded once quickly.

"Right. Well, I just wanted to say thank you." She turned to walk back up the stairs, wondering why her heart was hammering so hard against her ribs, she thought they might break.

"Do you remember anything, _Cherie?"_

She stopped, wondering why the last word seemed to hold so much more in it then it should have.

She turned back slightly to face him. "Bits and pieces. I am sure everything will come back in due time."

Remy smirked once more, moving forward so that he was only 2 steps away from her. She unconsciously took a small step back and saw something change in his eyes.

So, he mused, even this Rogue wasn't immune to his charms. He was sure if he turned up the power a bit, even he could have this mutant writhing for him.

"If you want, _Cherie, _I could help you piece together those memories sometime."

There was that word again.

If Rogue wasn't mistaken, Remy was flirting. The idea would have made her laugh if the idea itself wasn't so perposterous.

Against her better judgment, she smirked. That immediately brought his red eyes to her lips. She cleared her throat, and once more those red eyes were staring deep into hers.

"Thanks for the offer, buddy, but I think I can handle it all by myself."

Remy sucked in a mock breath, "Ouch. And here all Remy was trying to do was help out a pretty girl." He flashed a smile.

Oh, he was most definitely flirting.

She smiled right back, and took a step forward so that they were nose to nose. She saw the shock in his eyes before he covered it, a slow smile spreading across his face.

"Trust me, _mon'ame, _if I need your help, I'll let you know." She told him, turning away once more, abruptly finishing their conversation and the small game of flirtation.

Remy saw what she was trying to do, and felt a small sense of alarm. He wasn't done playing with the beauty just yet.

Not by a long shot.

Remy reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Aw, if you run away like that, Remy might think you don't like him."

"Awe, don't take it too personally there, Bub." She crooned, tugging her hand out from his light grip.

He placed a hand on his heart, leaning back in playful pain. "You're killing me and my ego here."

Despite herself, she let out a laugh. "I am sure you're ego can handle the small blow."

Well, Remy mused, this was new. He liked the playful nature of this Rogue.

He considered it a challenge to make this mutant his.

Remy always loved challenges.

"Have dinner with me."

His simple statement rendered her mute and had her smile quickly falling from her face.

"Um-"

Before she could answer, there was a shout behind her. Both Remy and Rogue turned as a small child came barreling towards them.

Rogue shouted for him to slow down and successfully dodged him as he zoomed down the steps.

She wasn't so lucky with the second boy.

He came upon them fast, his mutation of super-speed aiding him in the children's game of tag. The child didn't pay attention and clipped Rogue on the hip as he came rushing by.

Unable to catch her balance, Rogue fell forward and straight into Remy's arms.

He caught her easily, and if she hadn't been so thrown off by the sudden fall, she would've made a snide comment about the amount of women he caught that fell for him.

Anyone who was looking at thrm would assume that they were looking at a couple embracing as opposed to what the situation really was.

Rogue just hoped no one came by in that moment.

Remy let out a quick but feral smile.

"Falling for me already, _Cherie?"_

She let out a laugh. "You wish, Bub."

He smiled, a looking sliding into his eyes telling her that he knew just what he was doing to her heart at that moment.

"Well, isn't this a cozy scene?" A sultry voice asked from the bottom of the stairs.

Both Remy and Rogue turned to look at the owner of the voice.

Rogue let out a vicious curse that only Remy could hear. He raised his brows, surprised Rogue knew such a word existed.

Emma smirked, patting the back of the man next to her.

"See Scott, I told you she was fine."

Rogue let out another curse.


End file.
